


The End of All

by temporalDecay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalDecay/pseuds/temporalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Distrait ends, exactly as you'd have expected it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All

Rocks fall.

Everyone dies.

**Author's Note:**

> ...April's Fools, my darlings.  <3


End file.
